Lunar Knights: The Dooms Year
by Black Scepter
Summary: This story is about events that happened before Lunar Knights. The story is about the last year to try and purify the world before it's too late, featuring an array of charecters, including Sartana CHAPTER 4 IS UP.
1. The Doom's Year

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the 3 original characters.

Authors note: Hi it's Mark Fri from the Black Scepter team. This one just kind of came to me and I wrote it down so I hope you like it and if you like this one try Kingdom Hearts Keys of Destiny or Michaels story Phoenix Wright Spectrum of Justice. This story takes place before the events in Lunar Knights.

* * *

Lunar Knights:The Dooms Year

* * *

Chapter One

I_t was the year 2009 when they came, I don't know where they came from, but within days they out numbered the human race by thousands, but we humans tried to take them back our planet after the first unsuccessful attack God sent down Raphael the Arch Angel and gave humanity a fighting chance they are called the solar children… But with light comes darkness, and sometimes even the shadows can exist without a sun._

November 4th 2023,

The cold nipped at the lips of the two-cloaked figures, the clouds above them showed signs of snow and one of the cloaked figures moved faster ahead of the other one who was trailing behind him moving against the bitter wind.

"Dang, where is that bar," the bigger one hissed.

"Over t-there," the smaller shivered.

"Come on then," but as the clocked figure said that there was a flicker of movement behind them, "let's move."

They moved to the brown door where light was spilling out of the cracks in the wood, when they went inside they saw the tables were flipped over, wood splinters all over the floor and blood leaking from the men who were dead, bite marks on the neck.

"How… what happened," the smallest shaded figured said his voice shaking.

Then a figure materilized from the shadows.

"Do you miss so much, would you like to meet them... in the next life," said a voice that made shivers go up their backs.

They turned to see a Vampire with long black ears, yellow eyes, a red torn shirt, dark pants, long pitch black arms, and blood coming out of his mouth.

"Because I'm still very hungry," he yelled while running forward.

Then one of the cloaked ones threw off his cloak to reveal a boy with spiked blond hair, a gold colored shirt but covered with small layer of armor, short brown pants, a white headband, and a small gun marked with the initial K.

The man pulled out the gun and opened fire, hitting in the chest it was wounding it but not killing it, the Vampire knocked him aside as the man fell he pointed his gun and tried to fire the gun, but the Vampire knocked it out of his hands before he could fire it. Then he threw the man across bar and ran to the smaller one who could not move out of the way in time, it grabbed his head threw the hood down to see a young boy short blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Good younger boys are the best," the Vampire cackled.

Right when he was going to bite him the Vampire heard a noise and turned around to see a man standing at the door but it was hard to see him, the night covered him like a veil of darkness, he had a dark trench coat, and a black brimmed hat over his head.

"Why don't you let the boy go and we can talk outside," the man said emotionlessly.

"Heh, after I finish my meal," said the Vampire grinning.

"Thought so," the man muttered as he took out two silver pistols and shot him multiple times on the chest.

The Vampire stepped back from the shots and grinned, the bullets are not hurting him.

"Bullets, you will be much easer," he said as he threw the boy down and ran at the man.

The man did not anything but shoot him some more until he was closer to him then he dropped the guns and took out a Saber and beheaded the Vampire.

The Vampire fell to the floor its blood dripped to the ground but nobody was sure if that was the Vampires blood or the blood of his victims.

"You ok," the man asked the boy and he nodded.

"Good," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait," the boy yelled.

"You are just going to walk out of here, you need to help Darkan," the boy said running over to the man on the ground who had a post stuck in his arm.

"Not my problem," the man said in an annoyed tone.

"It is your problem you're a Vampire hunter, you're with the Guild, right?"

The man chuckled, _this kid thinks I'm with Guild, _he turned to him and stared at the boy then he reached for Darkan but at that moment he pulled his arm back as if he was in pain but then he picked him up and they went out of the door leaving the bar and into the now snowing streets.

* * *

"What is he doing here, why is he still alive," asked a man on a building above them, he was shaded with the darkness that covered him. 

"Calm down Renal, his time will come soon enough, his kind does not belong here," said the man next to him.

"Fine, but if he does not get to him, I will be the one to end him," Renal growled.

"Good, for now we must go see the professor," said the other one as they flew of leaving a trail of white feathers behind them.

* * *

There, that's the end of it short but please review but no FLAMES! 


	2. The Four Bladed Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Sabatran, Darkan, and Ely and so on. The plot is mine though so don't sue me ok.

Wow, two Reviews for chapter one. Well it's Review time:

Pen and Paper71: Yes thank you I didn't think that people would like it, oh yeah thanks for reading Michaels Fan Fic.

Count X Gamlxltoe 0: Really? Thanks and thank you for correcting _'Arch not Ark' thanks_!

In dedication of Gunny mans best friend _(to bad he was trained bad with his last owners). _

Well I had a lot to talk about, now on to Chapter 2 enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Four Bladed Hunter 

The town as cold and dark as the eyes of a vampire, so when the three of them ran though the night they were barely visible to a human eye, but to an undead eye is another story, and the undead are everywhere they were either eating someone or planning to eat someone.

"Hurry up I know a place we can bring him where they can heal him," said the man as he ran through the snow.

"Where, a Guild hideout, a hospital," the boy asked.

"You could say that," he ran and stopped at a bar door where you could hear laughter of the women and men. They opened the door to a smell that was best described as smoke, very bad smelling perfume, wet dirt, and blood from men that got into fights.

"Stay here I will be right back," said the man as he moved through the crowded bar and left the boy alone.

Men walked past the boy knocking to the ground ocassionally, some girls made fun and a few even pinched his cheeks finally the man came back.

"Come on," he said grabbing the boy hands and leading him through the crowd up the stairs and into a room where the nurse was cleaning Darkans cuts.

"Will he be all right," the boy asked.

"Yeah he should be," the man said, "I got to go."

"Huh, where?"

"Places."

"Why," asked the boy.

The man paused.

"I'm looking for someone … I will be back," he said as he left the room and the boy thought_ great more cheek pinching._

* * *

He moved along the snow covered pass to a church. He walked to the court yard and stopped in the middle.

"Where is she," said the man.

"Not here and she will never come back," said a voice he turned to see a man with silver hair going down to his shoulders and his eyes a black sleeveless shirt and blue pants.

"For your sake you better be lying," the man growled.

"Why you afraid of the truth Sabatran that she's dead," the man said taunting him.

"Damn you… damn your kind," Sabatran said running up with his saber out.

The man smiled then four swords came out and went right to Sabatran he jumped on one knocked another but was hit with the dull end, Sabatran took off his coat and hat and ran right to him, as he ran to him cloaked men came and took pistols and started shooting at him but he just ran forward knocking the swords away.

"Come on stop fighting it," said the hunter taunting him.

Sabatran jumped on one sword to one of the gunmen and beheaded him took his gun and shot at the at everyone killing most of them he threw the gun and ran to him ducked under one sword jumped over the other one knocked the third out and throw his sword it pierced the mans arm.

"I don't need to release it," said Sabatran.

"I'll get you just like I got your sister," the man said as he faded away.

After he faded away Sabatran picked up his hat and coat and continued to the church.

* * *

The bar was so loud even after the doors were shut the food that was taken to him tasted like rubber probably because it was rubber, finally with a moan and some grunting Darkan woke up.

"Where are we," he asked as he spit out blood.

"Another bar," the boy replied.

"What happened?"

"Well after you where hit away this man came and killed the Vampire and brought us here," the boy explained.

"Where is he," asked Darkan.

"He went to go find someone he said he will be back," after the boy said that Darkan got up and said:

"We have to get to a Guild hideout with or without your friend."

"But you're still hurt," the boy protested.

"It doesn't matter I'll be … wait a minute why isn't there laughing and loud talking?"

Sure enough it was silent; Darkan reached for to his belt and took out his gun, they walked down to the door opened it creaked so loud the boy did not remember it being that loud. The hall was dark the lights flickered occasionally as they walked down the hall it creaked with every step they made their breath froze as they stepped down the stairs looked over the stairwell to see dead bodies or should I say decaying bodies looming over the dead bodies holding someone in the air then he turned to dust. The thing had a dark cloak and his hand where bony thin.

"Very good, Decay," at that moment the door came flying open and in came a man with red eyes, a black scarf covering his nose which draped over his left arm, he had no shirt, blue pants, black hair, one of his hands had claws, and he had one red wing and another black wing.

"Black Wing," said Decay with a cold voice that was filled with the sound of death.

"I'm here to ask for help." asked Black Wing

"Help?"

"Have you ever heard of the fallen angel," Black Wing asked.

"Yes."

"I need to find him."

"Why," Decay asked.

"I have my reasons."

"I know nothing," said Decay.

"Now, now don't hide it just because we have guests," Black Wing said looking over at the stairs, "come on out."

Then Darkan jumped from the stairs and shot at them, Black Wing held up his hand and a dark barrier projected over him, Decay vanished and reappeared in a different part of the room.

"A solar gun," Black Wing shouted surprised.

"A Solar boy," said Decay as he warped right behind Darkan.

But Darkan kicked him in the gut as he appeared behind him, then Black Wing punched him knocking him backwards and he dropped his solar gun. Darkan jumped to his feet and his hand started to glow with solar energy and he shot it at Decay and it nailed him in the gut. Decay growled then saw Darkans solar gun and ran to it so did Darkan, Decay almost picked it up but Darkan got it first and pointed the solar gun at Decay head.

"Oops," Darkan said grinning as he shot it blowing its head off.

It fell to the ground, but Black Wing grabbed Darkan and threw him out of the bar and into the snow covered ground.

"Your pissing me off Solar boy and you don't what me to get mad," he said as his left arm became a short cutlass Darkan got up and pointed his solar gun at him both ready to attack.

* * *

The hall reeked of the undead but Sabatran did not care he went to the altar and sat down and prayed.

"Father, I have sinned," Sabatran said, "but I need your help… I need the Arch angel scripture."

There was a long silence.

"I know but with your help or without it I will find it," then a loud giggle echoed threw the church.

Sabatran looked all around sitting in front of was someone in a blanket Sabatran sat up walked to it his sword ready he was about to stab it then he pulled back the blanket and dropped his sword.

"Now Sabatran I thought mommy said we not aloud to play with swords," said a little girl about three to four years old, short black hair, a baby blue dress, and blue eyes.

"Oh g- god," Sabatran said as he backed away.

"Come on let's play tag," she said as she ran up and tapped him on the arm and ran of as she said,"you're it!"

"Wait," Sabatran said as he ran after her then he heard a loud call for help.

"Sabatran help!"

(Play My immortal Daredevil)

Stand holding her up in the air was that man.

"No let her go," said Sabatran.

"Ha, what are you going to do about your just a boy," the man laughed.

Sabatran looked at himself and gasped; he had the appearance of a boy, his young self.

"Please, Sabatran don't let him take me again," she yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"You got guts kid but your type does not belong here anymore."

"Why, what did I do to you," Sabatran yelled.

"Everything," he said as he threw a smoke grenade down and vanished.

"NO!"

Sabatran yelled as he pick up an old pole and ran at him but went right through him, Sabatran dropped to his knees crying as he turned back he was back to the age he was now, then he heard the girl cry out.

"Help me, Sabatran help!"

"Don't let him take me away," echoed over and over in the air.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sabatran kept saying to himself as the voice vanished in the moving wind.

(End my immortal)

"Come on get up tell me that you're not what you are," said a man standing in front of him.

"Shut up," Sabatran yelled as he pick up the pole and swung it he didn't it the man but it did hit something, a piece of the wall fell down to reveal a big room with writing on the walls and a flat stone slab lying in the middle of it.

"The Arch angle script," said Sabatran.

He picked it up but he could not read it.

"Damn, I can't read this," he said to himself then it hit him.

"The professor," he said as he ran out of the church

* * *

"Why hills, it's always hills," he said as he traveled up the hill.

Now it's not like he can't do climb it but he never had to carry a big flat stone slab like this but he was close to the small house on the hill when he got up the hill he knocked on the door.

"Who is it," asked a very busy man.

"Sabatran now open up."

"Oh crap it's him," after that Sabatran cocked an eyebrow, he did not know that Sheridan hated him that much but as Sabatran thought of why he hated him Sheridan said something about I got to hide he away breaks something when he is here.

"Hey that… of that's right," Sabatran said as he put the script down took one step back and kick the door open it went flying forward and crashed into a table with potions and other breakable items.

"Professor," Sabatran said as he looked at the man with short light brown hair, a red T-shirt, a white jacket, and blue pants. He was on the ground picking broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"Sabatran didn't I say I was not home," Sheridan mumbled.

"Yeah my bad I'll just take the Arch angle script to someone else," Sabatran said moving slowly to the door.

"Arch angle … script, WHERE," Sheridan said jumping up.

"Right here I need you decipher it," Sabatran said holding it up.

"Good, bring to the ta-" he stopped looking at the crushed table, "lay it on the ground."

(Play, For the Reunion, Final Fantasy Advent Children)

Sabatran laid it on ground as the professor started with every five minutes he spoke up but they where not the only one there outside the house looking from a nearby hill was two men with white wings.

"There it is," the first one said.

"Soon it will happen," said the other.

"Yes."

"But first we need that."

They looked at each other.

"Come shall we go meet with professor," asked the first.

"Yes but he is there."

"We have to wait."

"Don't worry we have everything where we want it to be."

"Professor I got to go," said Sabatran as he ran out the door leaving Sheridan.

"Where," Sheridan called.

"Back."

"To where?"

"Hey don't you ask to much questions," he said then he saw a motorcycle, "I need that."

"What, go ahead that's so old you can have it."

Sabatran started up it.

"Wait the script," Sheridan yelled to him.

"Keep it and tell me if there's anything new," Sabatran said riding off.

Sheridan smiled and walked in the house to see two people hiding their faces in the shadows.

"WH- who are you," asked Sheridan they did not say anything instead one ran over and kicked him to the wall and held him there.

"Tell me what you told him," said the one holding him to the wall.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

The one smiled "get the script."

"NO," he yelled.

The other one ran up and grabbed it.

"Stop moving" he said as he threw Sheridan onto a table.

(End for the Reunion)

* * *

After five minutes of driving down the hill and past the church he made it to the town and there was nothing different but the fact that the center of the town was glowing with light and dark energy.

"Always getting in trouble," said Sabatran as he sped up right to it.

There was Darkan fighting off Black Wing and Decay who apparently lost his head and grew it back.

Sabatran reach both his hands in his pocket and pulled out two guns and aimed it at Decay how was sneaking up on Darkan and fired hitting him with the bullets they all turned their heads. Black Wing, Decay, and Darkan looked at where the bullets came from but all Decay saw was a motorcycle coming to him and hit him in the face knocking to the ground. Then Sabatran jumped right near Darkan.

"Who are you," Darkan asked.

"The one who saved you," Sabatran said as he looked around, "where's the kid?"

"In the bar."

"Go find him," Sabatran said as Darkan ran to the bar, "I'll take care of him."

"Sabatran," Black Wing growled.

"Black Wing," Sabatran replied.

"Heh, ever since we were children I knew this would happen," Black Wing said as he ran up slashing downwards with his sword but Sabatran side stepped and hit Black Wing in the side and he jumped back.

"Rahhhhhhhh!"

Black Wing yelled as his hands glowed with darkness and started throwing dark energy balls at him. Sabatran dodged most of them but was hit in the chest sending him flying, Black Wing ran forward with his sword ready to kill Sabatran; but he was hit with a beam of light.

"What," Black Wing yelped as he looked to his side to see Darkan with the boy his solar gun smoking from the shot.

"Dang," he said as he looked at Sabatran and said, "we'll meet some other time."

Then he vanished along with Decay.

"You ok," said the boy as he ran up to Sabatran.

"I'm fine."

"Hey thanks," said Darkan.

"You said you'd come back and you did," said the boy.

There was a long silence.

"Yeah I did", Sabatran muttered.

"Come on we can't stay here," said Darkan walking away.

"Wait," yelled Sabatran "where are you going?"

"Guild hideout-" said the boy but Darkan covered his mouth.

"Guild hideout, eh … well there is a lot of undead around there maybe you could us my help."

"I don't kn-", but Darkan was cut off.

"Sure you can come," said the boy.

"Good," Sabatran said walking up to the boy.

Darkan sighed and walked off.

"My name is Sabatran."

"Nice to meet you Sabatran my name is E-"

"Ely … I know."

"How?"

"Don't ask," said Sabatran but in his mind he thought _this boy, could he be him._

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2 please Review but noFLAMES. 


	3. The Road of the Undead

Disclaimer: I do not own Lunar Knight all I own is Darkan Ely and Sabatran and so on and the plot.

Note: this chapter is not long so no mean reviews ok one more thing I know you all read it and I would love for you guy/ girls to leave a review and I do take anonamous review or else I feel I like I should stop writing.

Ok on to the reviews:

Count X. Gamlxltoe: Thank you for the complement, 4 out of 5, almost a perfect score.

Pen and Paper71: Thanks.

Now to chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: Road of the undead

After their fight with Black Wing and Decay they went south of the town on to the open road, it was safer to travel in the day, when it was day Sabatran stayed covered in his cloak and Sabatran would swear that Darkan was watching him every minute of the day so Sabatran spoke up.

"So how long till we get to the Guild."

"Too long," said Darkan with no emotion so after Darkan said that it was silent and Sabatran spoke up again.

"You know the legend right," asked Sabatran.

"What legend," asked Ely.

"The legend of the skull army that marches through the fields, it was the first battle with the human and the skulls. But the legend goes that after the battle all the men got up and roamed the pass till one day someone will come and free them, till then they're Zombies."

"Sad," replied Ely looking down to the ground.

"Kind of, but then again it was only a legend."

There was a long silence then it started to rain.

"We should find cover," said Darkan.

They ran into an old two story house that had no glass windows, most of the roof was gone, and it had blood or dirt was smered on it.

"Great this should slow us down now we will never get out of this forsaken road," complained Darkan.

"You now sometimes I wish I didn't help him," Sabatran muttered to Ely with a small laugh.

"So what if I don't like being in the middle of nowhere," Darkan yelled at Sabatran.

"At the rate you're yelling we will never get out of this place," said Sabatran.

Darkan was about to yell something else at Sabatran then he saw how scared Ely was getting, "fine where all tired we should get some sleep I will be with Ely, Sabatran you can get the other room."

Then he walked up the stairs and left them alone.

"Sounds good," said Ely while walking up with him.

"I'll be up in a minute," Sabatran said while sitting on a chair and taking out a cell phone and dialing a phone number but all he got was static "what, must be the storm".

He was going to turn it off when the static broke and a voice started to speak Sabatran could barely hear it at all, but what he could hear was, "There is no escape do not run stay where you are it well be easer."

Sabatran creped over to the window looked at the storm and thought he saw things walking around the house.

"Oh crap," Sabatran said while jamming the door with a small wooden chair then he ran up the stairs, into the room to see Ely asleep in the bed and Darkan barely awake in one chair.

"What's wrong," asked Darkan why sitting up.

Sabatran grabbed Darkan and pulled him over to window.

"What going o-" then he paused and saw what Sabatran saw "Oh c-"

But then a crash was heard downstairs, they went over to the door and peeked their heads out of the door to see a group of shadows downstairs, then they slowly closed the door.

"Can you take them," said Sabatran.

"Yeah why?"

"Good I well be back soon" said Sabatran as he ran over to the widow and jumped out.

"Sabatran oh man," said Darkan as he took out Knight and moved to the door opened it to see a tall green thing with large claws and wide open eyes and a mouth so large that it could bite one half of Darkan off in the room across of him. Darkan raised his solar gun aiming at it when a loud screech was heard then Darkan got slashed in the side he rolled to see another one that was in the hall waiting for Darkan then it came at Darkan one more time but Darkan kicked it in the gut it stumbled back then it gave a yell and the one in the room started walking to Darkan then he heard a noise downstairs, a lot of noise he had to act now he shot it more then one time it fell down the stairs and was burning with solar fire leaving black blood and a very bad smell but then Darkan quickly rolled back as the other thing just missing his head he shot it in the head it fell to the ground but more where coming up the stairs Darkan kept shooting them but then glass shatter they where coming through the window and Ely came running to Darkan.

"This isn't working … hold this," Darkan said as he gave Ely the Solar gun.

"The last of my solar energy," he said as he started to glow then a beam erupted hitting everything in sight.

"Rahhhhhhhh," Darkan growled then all of his solar energy exploded in the house the entire creatures turned into dust then the explosion stopped, the house was barely standing.

"You ok," Ely asked coming out of hiding.

"I'm out of solar energy," Darkan said as he gasped for air.

"Here," said Ely reaching in to his pocket then giving him a fruit which looked like an orange.

"Thanks," Darkan said as he ate it, "that should help me for a little bit."

They started walking down stairs to see a man in a brown cloak he turned to them he swung his hand Darkan was sent back in to a wall and swung the other sending Ely to a wall he walked over to Ely looked at him smiled.

"Just as we thought," he said as he grabbed Ely, "I'll be taking him now."

"NO," Darkan yelled.

"Heh, pitiful thing," he said as he threw Darkan one more time then one wing shown through his cloak the wing covered them and then they were gone.

* * *

Sabatran moved through the storm as fast as he could, slicing down anything in his path trying to find the leader. 

"Dang, why is the storm so strong," but as he said that one of the things jumped on his back.

He threw it off him then finished it, but what he did not see is that there were ten behind him, one of them growled and Sabatran turned to see them.

"You sneaky little thing, well I guess I well have to finish you all off," he said as he ran to them.

Sabatran beheaded one of them, sliced the other one in half, stabbed the third dodged the fourth then sliced the it in the back. One of them got Sabatran and he was picked up and thrown, he got up but what threw him? He held up his saber ready but he was hit in back of his head knocking him back.

"Damn, I can't see it if only I had some light," but as he said that the house windows shot out beams of light. Sabatran could see what it was; it was one of the things that were attacking but it was wider and taller, it also had spikes coming out of its back and sharp teeth.

"Wow, you grown a lot but your skin will be as easy to cut as the other ones," he said as he ran up to it slicing upwards.

It fell back to the ground, Sabatran was going to finish it when the house exploded with light, the beam of light hit Sabatran knocking him forward, it also killed the leader but Sabatran was rolling everywhere bits of him smoking.

"God … what did that idiot do now," he said as he was getting up but then he saw something in front of him, no not something... someone.

"Well you look weak now don't you," said a man in a dark cloak

"Who are you," asked Sabatran getting up.

"Bow down to your superiors," he said as kicked Sabatran in the face knocking back to the ground, "that's better."

"I don't know who you are but your going to die," Sabatran said swinging his sword but the man vanished Sabatran looked around and saw him at the house.

"You better go help your friends," he said as he vanished.

"Oh god please don't tell me that he got-" but Sabatran was speech less when he opened the door to see Darkan on the floor and a man in a brown cloak vanished with Ely in his hands he walked to Darkan.

"Darkan, get up," he said as he pulled Darkan to his feet, "What happened?"

"They got Ely I failed," Darkan said trying to hold back his tears.

There was a long silence.

"We have to keep going to Guild," said Sabatran.

"No we have to go after that man," Darkan protested.

"We have to keep going to Guild because... I know some one who can help."

"Who," asked Darkan.

"The man name is … Sartana."

* * *

That's it (told you it was short) please review but no FLAMES. 

Authors note: the cloaked man in the house had brown not black cloak, but the one who kicked Sabatran was in a black cloak.


	4. Guild

Disclaimer: I do not own Lunar Knights I only own Sabatran, Ely, Darkan, and the plot

Now on to my review

Eury: Did I miss spell that much, if I did sorry. I will try much harder to add more detail to it (I think I did better this time,) and last proper punctuation, I will try... I am not very good at that. Well thank you for telling me that, I will try to get better.

Count X Gamlxltoe: My story are good 9 out of 10 ... well thank you.

Now on too Chapter 4: Guild, go on shoo.

* * *

Chapter 4: Guild

The town so cold, and if you looked in every side you will see humans trying to keep warm, but if you get to see their face they would not look so human, their faces are pale, and it wasn't from the cold either. Their eyes red like blood, like a vampire, and they would run away if they could, but they are in the sea, people are strapped to the posts, a deck and a castle towering over its small prison. Going to the castle was a boat with cloaked sailors, and on the side of it was a mark of a world covered in a veil of darkness, the boat held something, and that something was the new Vampire Wife.

"Open the gates," yelled a Vampire in a sentry tower, after he said that the big wide gate opened and the boat entered.

"Go now," said a man who had dark skin, silver hair, green vest, and black pants.

After the man said that six other people dived in to the water and swam to the castle, and got through the gate before it closed.

"Now what," asked a man with dark hair, red shirt, blue eyes, and brown pants.

"I will take my group and go to the north prison, while Sartana and his group go through the sewer and to Count Darnge," said the man.

"Right let's move out, and good luck Ernest" said Sartana as three men swam to the sewer.

When they got to the gate it was locked, Sartana looked at one of the men, he went up to it took out a small handle, tapped it, and then a small solar knife came out. Sartana started to cut the gate open and with a grinding noise the gate fell, but the other two caught it before it made too much noise.

"That's done, now let's move out," Sartana said, as they made there way through rat invested waters.

"Look over there, " Sartana pointed at a hole where water was rapidly falling.

They moved to it, and peered down the hole, to see red flooring, two gold statues, and four Vampires.

"What do we do," asked one of the men.

Sartana thought for a moment, then he had an idea.

"Zen, after I jump down you follow me, and Don will cover us from up here, ok?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

Sartana smiled as he turned around and jumped down the hole, taking out a large solar gun marked with a 'B' shooting one of them with the solar explosions, then Sartana landed on a small vent where the water went somewhere else, after Sartana landed, Zen appeared beside him. Sartana ran up shooting at one, the creature dodged Sartana shots, but was hit by the solar bullets Don shot. Then Sartana dodged and kicked one of the Vampires in the chest, then shooting it finishing the Vampire off, then Zen and Don finished the last one.

"Good job men, now we better get going before reinforcements come," said Sartana.

"Yes sir," after the two said that, Sartana went up the long and wide stairs.

They ran up the stairs to find a steel door, they all glanced at each other then Sartana walked to the door, held up his hand counted to three, then grabbed the door handle and open the door. Once they entered the other two shot Solar bullets killing whatever was at the door, in the end there were four dead Vampires burning on the floor.

"It's clear," said Zen.

"Good work now le-", but Sartana stopped speaking.

He walked over to the stairs and looked down them to see Vampires running up the stairs, at least fifty of them, Sartana pulled out his weapon and yelled:

"We got to go NOW!"

Sartana shot at the Vampires twice, then started to run with the others, he slammed the door shut and ran through with them, into a room with a steel wall and flooring, and a lot of experiments currently being tested, then the door behind them was thrown open and all the Vampires were moving in to the room, and were running right behind them.

"In there!" yelled Sartana while running to a door.

They all ran in it and slammed it shut why catching their breath, but they heard clapping? Someone was clapping?

"Very nice Sartana."

Behind them was a Vampire just a bit bigger than Sartana, all black, with a purple cloak on, red stripes on his eyes, and he was sitting on a throne.

"Count Darnge," Sartana growled.

"You're here to kill me right?" Said Count Darnge while getting up from his throne.

"That's the plain," replied Sartana, while taking out his solar gun and pointing it at him.

"Well, I would hate for you to have to tell your leader you failed!" Count Darnge said, as he warped to Sartana and hit him in the gut.

Then with his other hand he took his claws, and pierced his claws in Sartana, then Count Darnge pick Sartana up and threw him making him slide across the red flooring, and at that moment everyone started to open fire on the Count.

Count Darnge back away from the bullets, he smiled and just moved closer as if the solar bullets were like tiny little bee stings.

"Sartana get up!" yelled Don, but then Count Darnge ran up to the Don and clawed his face.

"Two down one to go," the Count said as he moved Zen, but then an explosion hit his back.

"Wha-", but the Count was cut off when a golden sword from one of the statues cut open the Counts backside.

And the one who was holding the sword was Sartana.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA," yelled the Count in pain.

"Mission," yelled Sartana as he drove the sword through the Count heart, or where he would have a heart, "Complete!"

The Count fell to the ground black blood every where, then the solar fire comsumed him, and he burned away.

"We did it, now lets get out off here," said Zen as he supported the wounded solar boy.

But then the door burst open, and all fifty Vampires were coming in.

"Damn, we are blocked off!" yelled Sartana.

"What do we do?" asked Zen, but as he said that he saw Sartana reach in to his pocket.

"Oh no," said Zen.

"Oh yes," Sartana said as he took out a ball that was glowing bright yellow, and throw it at the group of Vampires.

Then the three of them ran to the huge windows, and at the moment the ball hit the ground they jumped out the window landing in the sea.

The whole room, no, the whole castle exploded with solar energy killing the entire group of Vampires. Sartana broke through the surface to see a boat sailing right near him, then a ladder fell into the water.

"Come on already we don't have time to swim!" yelled Ernest from the ship, as Zen and Don climbed up the ladder.

Then Sartana followed them up the ladder and into the boat.

"Good job Sartana," said Ernest, as he rolled up the ladder.

"Thanks, and did you get everyone out?" asked Sartana, as he wrapped a blue towel around himself.

"Yep everyone," replied Ernest.

"Good, I can't wait to get back on land with Ellen," said Sartana.

"Don't worry we will be back fast," said Ernest as he started the boat up, and now they were on there way back home.

* * *

One year later, Culiacan town.

A boy hit the ground, clutching his gut from where he was kicked by a man who had dark hair, one red eye, and one blue eye, and a dark trench coat. Who was fighting with another man who had dark hair, blue eyes, gold shirt, with a small layer of armor, and the two were none other then Darkan and Sabatran.

"Are we done yet?" Sabatran said, in a very bored tone

"Looks like we are now let get- huh, Sabatran look out!" Darkan yelled at Sabatran, because there was another man sneaking up on him.

Sabatran turned arrowed grabbed the man hand, twisted it so that he fell to the ground, then punched his nose breaking it, the man got up and ran away.

"Ok, now we're done" said Sabatran, as he moved to an alley with Darkan.

"Man I hate coming to this town, because it's where people try to break your neck every day," Sartana said, as he kicked a soda can.

Darkan went to a brown covered wall, and tapped it with his knuckles.

"So this is where Guild is?" asked Sabatran.

"Yep," replied Darkan, "now if I tap here it should get in us in Guild's hideout."

But nothing happened, "What the! Ok, let's try this?"

But as Darkan was talking, and trying another brick, Sabatran was jumped from behind by two men.

"What the heck, why is it not working? Hmm let try this," he said, as Sabatran threw off one of the guys who was hanging on him to a garbage can, then punching the other in the head.

"Ah ha I got it," then the bricks opened up to reveal a passage, "Ready to go? What the!"

Darkan turned to see two boys holding solar guns to Sabatran's head, Darkan reached in to his pocket not looking away to reveal the solar gun, 'Knight.'

"Darkan?" asked one of the solar boys.

"Yes," replied Darkan.

"Where is Ely?" asked the other one.

Darkan looked down to his feet in shame, but did answer till.

"I need to see Sartana," said Darkan.

"Yes sir," they both said, and then they lead Darkan and Sabatran down the stairs that was lit by candles.

"Sir?" asked Sabatran.

"I am one of the four generals," Darkan awnsered.

They came to a brown wooden door with a black handle, when the one of the solar boys opened it Sabatran saw grates of food, and boxes of clothes stacked in a row, a couple windows that only the person behind the window could see through it, and some ventilation shafts to circulate the air. There hideout was like a maze rooms doors that lead to nothing, but they walked for about a minute till they came to a door marked with a sun, they opened it to see a Dog who was standing up, in red close, head band, brown pants, and brown eyes standing by him was a man silver hair, brown pants, green shirt, and head band, there was another man with black hair, red shirt brown pants.

"Sartana," Sabatran muttered to himself.

"Sir Darkan is back" said one of the solar boys.

They all rose their heads, and Sartana asked "Darkan … where is Ely?"

"He, he wa-"

"Kidnapped," Sabatran finished for Darkan.

"By who, and who are you?" asked Ernest, looking at Sabatran.

"His name is Sabatran, and it's been a long time friend," said Sartana, looking Sabatran in the eye.

"Come tell us how it happened," Kay said as Darkan sat down, and started to explain what happened.

"Wait, you say that this man had a white wing?" asked Ernest.

"Yeah why?" asked Darkan.

Kay, Ernest, and Sartana looked at each other, and Kay said, "They are Arch Angels."

"What!" yelled Darkan in shock.

"They have been looking someone like Ely," explained Sartana.

"Someone?" asked Sabatran.

Ernest sighed then began too explain, "Ely is not Human, he is not Lunar Boy, or Solar Boy, he is what they call a Star Child he is the next sun."

"I knew it," Sabatran muttered, while Ernest explained more.

"Our sun is going to explode soon, Ely will stop the explosion, and take its place that's why we have to find him, and I think I know where they are going."

"Where?" asked Darkan.

"They need two legendary Terrennials; Supernova type, and a Black hole type."

"Wait isn't that just Solar and Darkness type Terrennials, Toasty and Nero?" asked Sabatran.

"In a way … yes, but they are much stronger than them, I'm guessing that the Arch Angels want them," said Kay.

"Where are they located?" asked Sabatran.

"The first one is found far off to the north in the Razzenga volcano," said Sartana.

"We should get going," said Darkan.

They all agreed and walked out the door, but on the way out Sabatran grabbed Sartana, and throw him to the wall took out his sword, and pointed to his neck then said in anger.

"You don't just marry my sister, and then let her get taken away!"

"I tried to stop him!" Sartana yelled back.

"But you didn't, I could run this blade right through you," Sabatran threatened Sartana.

"But you won't," said Sartana, looking very calm.

Sabatran did not do anything, then he put his sword away.

"You knew she was taken by that same man when she was a kid?" said Sabatran looking down.

"Yeah I know that why I-," But Sartana was cut of with an explosion, then Kay running to him.

"You guys better come over here!" Kay yelled, as he ran out the door with Sabatran, and Sartana behind him, but when they got out of the hideout what they saw might be the last thing they would ever see.

* * *

That's it explained a lot to, well I hope you tell me what you thought, and liked about it that means review … please. 


End file.
